OUR FAULT
by chaerina3794
Summary: Saat kau sulit membedakan antara suka, sayang, cinta, dan nafsu. "Aku tak mengenalmu! Yack, lepaskan aku! Aaaaaaaaargh….." / "Mendesahlah untukku eagle! Sebut namaku!" / "Aku hanya akan menghancurkannya seperti appa nya yang telah menghancurkan appa ku." / "Puaskan aku! Berikan tubuhmu padaku Do Kyungsoo." / CHAPTER 1. Cast KaiDO, HunHan. Little Rape. RNR PLISSS...
1. PROLOG

OUR FAULT

Cast : KaiDO, HunHan, broke!HunKai

Genre : Crime, Romance

Rated : M

Warning : Smut, fluff, Typo(s), BL, pasaran, abal, DLDR, OOC, NC, Rape

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri, tapi fanfic ini seratus persen milik author.

Summary : Saat sebuah kenyataan mempermainkanmu dengan fakta yang salah. Saat kau menginginkan tubuh seseorang bukan cintanya. Saat kau tak dapat membedakan antara suka, sayang, dan cinta. Saat itu juga kau dibutakan oleh nafsu dunia.

Maaf kalau ntar summary nya nggak cocok sama ceritanya. Soalnya saya nggak bisa bikin summary

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI AND THIS STORY,

BETTER IF YOU GO OUT FORM MY FANFIC

THIS IS JUST FANFICTION

THANK YOU

.

.

AKU SUDAH MEMPERINGATKAN KALIAN SEBELUMNYA

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

PROLOG

"Annyeonghaseo… Kim Jongin imnida, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku dengan Kai saja." terlihat seorang namja tampan berkulit tan sedang memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas, sepertinya ia adalah murid baru di SM High School.

"Baiklah Jongin, kau bisa duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, angkat tanganmu!" mata Kai memandang tajam namja manis bernama Kyungsoo yang sedang mengacungkan tangannya. Seperti tak memperdulikan tatapan tajam Kai, Kyungsoo masih menampilkan senyum menawannya kepada Kai.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida, kau bisa memanggilku dengan D.O saja."

"Jangan menggangguku falcon-ssi." Lirih Kai.

"Nugu?" kaget Kyungsoo.

.

.

* * *

"Jangan lari dariku lagi Kim Jongin!"

"Aku tak memiliki urusan denganmu. Apa maumu hah? Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu meski dengan cara yang kasar sekalipun, my eagle!" bentak namja tampan berkulit putih yang terlihat sangat contrast dengan kulit tan milik Jongin.

"Aku tak mengenalmu! Yack, lepaskan aku! Aaaaaaaaargh….."

"Mendesahlah untukku eagle! Sebut namaku!"

"Euuuuungh… hen…tikhaaan… shadow…"

.

.

* * *

"Aku selalu ada untukmu Hunie-ya. Tak bisakah kau melihatku sedikit saja? Kenapa kau hanya melihat tubuhku?"

"Aku mencintaimu rusa ku yang cantik." Jawab namja tampan yang dipanggil Hunie oleh namja cantik tadi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan namja tan itu?"

"Aku hanya akan menghancurkannya seperti appa nya yang telah menghancurkan appa ku."

.

.

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu Kai. Jeongmal saranghae." Namja cantik bermata bulat itu hanya mampu menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, buktikan sekarang juga."

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku akan memberikan apapun untukmu asal kau mau menerima cintaku Kai."

"Puaskan aku! Berikan tubuhmu padaku Do Kyungsoo."

"MWO?"

.

.

.

* * *

Mianhe itu baru prolognya saja. Saya reader lama disini, tapi baru nyoba buat nulis fanfic. Maaf kalau prolognya super aneh dan nggak jelas. Maaf kalau mungkin hanya akan menjadi sampah di ffn. Tapi saya disini mencoba untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuk readerdeul. Kalau ada yang meminta agar ff ini dilanjutkan, saya akan mengusahakan agar cepat mengupdate chapter satu.

Saya menerima semua kritik dan saran dari kalian semua, tapi dimohon untuk kritik dan saran yg membangun, dan bukan menge bash. Sebagai author baru, saya menyadari kalau mungkin masih ada banyak kesalahan pada fanfiction saya.

Saya butuh review kalian untuk menentukan ff ini layak untuk dilanjutkan apa nggak.

Buat yang sudah terlanjur baca, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak berupa Review ya.

Review kalian adalah semangat untukku melanjutkan ff ini.

So, Review Pliss…..


	2. Chapter 1

OUR FAULT

Cast : KaiDO, HunHan, broke!HunKai

Genre : Crime, Romance

Rated : M

Warning : Smut, fluff, Typo(s), BL, pasaran, abal, DLDR, OOC, NC, Rape

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri, tapi fanfic ini seratus persen milik author.

Summary : Saat sebuah kenyataan mempermainkanmu dengan fakta yang salah. Saat kau menginginkan tubuh seseorang bukan cintanya. Saat kau tak dapat membedakan antara suka, sayang, dan cinta. Saat itu juga kau dibutakan oleh nafsu dunia.

Maaf kalau ntar summary nya nggak cocok sama ceritanya. Soalnya saya nggak bisa bikin summary

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI AND THIS STORY,

BETTER IF YOU GO OUT FORM MY FANFIC

THIS IS JUST FANFICTION

THANK YOU

.

.

AKU SUDAH MEMPERINGATKAN KALIAN SEBELUMNYA

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

CHAPTER 1

Seorang namja tampan berkulit tan tengah berjalan sendiri di koridor SM High School tanpa memperhatikan banyak pasang mata yang menatap karahnya seolah ia adalah sebuah hidangan lezat. Tak lama kemudian terlihat seorang yeoja berwajah cantik mendekat kearahnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo my lord, saya telah menyiapkan semuanya agar anda dapat bersekolah disini." Kata yeoja tersebut yang diketahui bernama Taeyeon.

"Sebaiknya jangan memanggilku seperti itu songsaenim, bukankah sekarang saya murid anda?" jawab namja berkulit tan dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Baiklah Kim Jongin, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang kepala sekolah dan perkenalkan, akulah yang akan menjadi wali kelasmu." Namja tan tadi mengekor di belakang Taeyeon karena tak tahu sama sekali dengan denah sekolah barunya.

.

.

* * *

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, kita kedatangan teman baru dari LA. Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Taeyeon selaku wali kelas. Tak lama kemudian masuklah seorang namja, suasana kelas yang tadinya tenang menjadi sangat ribut karena murid-murid yeoja yang berteriak histeris karena ketampanannya.

"Annyeonghaseo… Kim Jongin imnida, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku dengan Kai saja."

"Baiklah Jongin, kau bisa duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, angkat tanganmu!" mata Kai memandang tajam namja manis bernama Kyungsoo yang sedang mengacungkan tangannya. Seperti tak memperdulikan tatapan tajam Kai, Kyungsoo masih menampilkan senyum menawannya kepada Kai.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida, kau bisa memanggilku dengan D.O saja."

"Jangan menggangguku falcon-ssi." Lirih Kai.

"Nugu?" kaget Kyungsoo.

"Kau tuli ya? Aku bilang jangan menggangguku Falcon-ssi!" ulang Kai dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, kalau kalian ingin berkenalan lebih lanjut sebaiknya tunggu waktu istirahat." Kata Taeyeon songsaenim yang langsung membuat keduanya diam membatu. Meski begitu, Kyungsoo masih penasaran tentang namja tampan disebelahnya ini. Bagaimana ia bisa tau identitas yang selama ini Kyungsoo sembunyikan dengan baik.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya tiba waktunya para siswa SM High School beristirahat. Terlihat seorang namja manis sedang memperhatikan namja tampan disebelahnya yang malah asyik dengan ipod nya.

"Apa aku sebegitu tampannya sampai-sampai kau terus memandangku seperti itu?"

"A-aniyo, hanya saja aku penasaran. Kenapa kau memanggilku falcon? Namaku Do Kyungsoo, kau bisa memanggilku D.O atau Kyungsoo saja." kata Kyungsoo gugup.

"Tidak perlu menyembunyikan itu dariku Falcon-ssi." Kata Kai dingin yang malah membuat Kyungsoo semakin gugup dan takut.

"Da…ri mana kau tau itu Kai-ssi?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Kai pun pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung ditempat. Ia takut identitasnya akan terbongkar dan akhirnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

.

.

Lihat! Itu Kai oppa, aku pasti akan mendapatkannya Suli-ya." Kata seorang yeoja manis yang sangat populer di SM High School.

"Aku akan mendahuluimu Soojung-ah. Kai oppa!" teriak yeoja imut yang bernama Sulli sambil berlari menuju Kai.

"Waeyo?" kata Kai dingin yang malah membuat Sulli semakin histeris.

"Choi Jinri imnida, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Sulli."

"Jung Soojung imnida, kau juga bisa memanggilku Kristall, oppa." Kata Kristal yang tak mau kalah dengan sahabatnya yang berani mencuri start darinya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kai datar, jujur ia merasa muak dengan tingkah yeoja-yeoja disana. Ia lebih senang dibenci dan ditakuti daripada digilai banyak yeoja seperti ini. Ia pikir dengan berlaku dingin akan membuat yeoja membencinya dan menjauhinya, tetapi yang ia dapat malah yeoja-yeoja yang berteriak histeris disekitarnya.

"Aniyo oppa. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kantin bersama?" Kini Sulli menggenggam tangan kanan Kai, sedangkan Kristal menggenggam tangan kiri Kai. Mereka berdua kemudian menarik Kai agar ikut mereka berdua ke kantin. Sedangkan Kai hanya bisa pasrah dengan kedua yeoja yang tengah memaksanya ini. Meskipun Kai begitu dingin, tapi sebenarnya ia adalah tipe namja yang takut menyakiti yeoja.

"Apa-apaan kalian? Lihatlah, ia tak mau ke kantin dengan kalian. Kenapa memaksanya hah?" teriak seorang namja menghentikan kegiatan –mari menyeret Kai- yang dilakukan dua orang yeoja cantik tadi.

"Apa masalahmu ketua OSIS?" tanya Kristal tak terima.

"Kau cemburu padaku ya Sehun oppa? Kau terlihat semakin tampan saja." kata Sulli genit lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kai dan malah berlari menuju Sehun.

"Aku diperintahkan kepala sekolah untuk membingbing murid baru agar lebih mengetahui tentang SM High School. Jadi, sebaiknya kalian berdua PERGI SEKARANG JUGA!" bentak Sehun membuat Kristal dan Sulli lari ketakutan.

"Huh, dasar namja lemah!" cibir Sehun, tapi sepertinya tidak dihiraukan oleh Kai.

"Ikut aku!" Sehun pun menarik paksa tangan Kai agar ikut dengannya.

"Yack! Apa-apaan kau?" Kai menghentakkan tangannya yang tengah dicengkeram kuat oleh Sehun. Pertengkaran mereka berdua sepertinya menjadi tontonan seluruh murid SM High School yang saat itu berlalu lalang di koridor tersebut.

"Kita menjadi pusat perhatian babbo. Ikut aku dan jangan membantah atau kau akan tau akibatnya." Akhirnya Kai pun menuruti Sehun yang kini mengajaknya entah kemana. Ia tau siapa Sehun sebenarnya, dan ia tak mau mengambil resiko dengan Sehun yang masih menahan seorang yang sangat ia sayangi.

.

Kini, Sehun dan Kai telah berada di gudang penyimpanan alat olah raga.

"Jangan pernah lari dariku lagi Kim Jongin!" bentak Sehun yang mulai memojokkan Kai.

"Aku tak memiliki urusan denganmu. Apa maumu hah? Apa aku mengenalmu?" Jujur Kai mulai takut dengan namja didepannya ini. Mungkin ia tak akan segan-segan menghabisi namja dihadapannya itu, tapi ia tak masih ingin mengetahui keberadaan orang yang ia sayangi.

"Jangan berpura-pura tak mengenaliku Kim Jongin. Kau taukan kalau aku bisa berbuat macam-macam padanya kalau kau tak menuruti keinginanku." Gertak Sehun.

"Sialan kau!" umpat Kai.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu meski dengan cara yang kasar sekalipun, my eagle!" Kai terlalu takut dengan Sehun yang kini mulai menyeringai dan semakin memojokkan dirinya ke dinding.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Sehun dengan kasar mencium bibir Kai. Kai masih berusaha memberontak dan melepaskan diri dari Sehun, tapi tenaganya kalah dengan tenaga namja yang hendak memperkosanya ini. Karena tak kunjung membuka mulutnya, Sehun mencengkeram junior Kai yang masih tertutupi celananya hingga Kai memekik keras dan membuka mulutnya. Lidah Sehun masih bergerilya didalam rongga mulut Kai yang sudah tak dapat lagi melakukan perlawanan. Saliva mengalir dari mulut keduanya.

"Aaargh… lephas…khan aku." Ciuman Sehun kini beralih ke leher jenjang milik si namja tan hingga menyentuh beberapa titik sensitifnya, membuat Kai tak dapat menahan desahannya.

"Mendesahlah untukku eagle! Sebut namaku!"

"Euuuuungh… hen…tikhaaan… shadow…" tangan Sehun tak tinggal diam. Tangannya mulai meraih dua tonjolan di dada Kai yang sudah terekspos karena kemeja sekolah nya yang telah Sehun lemparkan entah kemana.

BRAAAK

Pintu gudang terbuka menampakkan seorang yeoja cantik yang telah memasang wajah geram. Sehun pun menghentikan kegiatannya pada tubuh lemas Kai yang merosot ke lantai.

"Songsaenim, berani sekali mengganggu kegiatanku hah?" kata Sehun seenaknya. Taeyeon yang melihat keadaan Kai langsung berlari menuju Kai dan melewati Sehun yang masih memasang wajah kesal karena Taeyeon yang menggagalkan rencananya.

"Aku bisa melaporkanmu pada kepala sekolah, Oh Sehun. Dan kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah atas apa yang kau lakukan pada Kim Jongin."

"Aku tidak takut Taeyeon-ssi karena kepala sekolah tak akan berani macam-macam padaku. Lagipula aku bisa menghabisi namja cantik itu kalau kau macam-macam padaku Taeyon-ssi." Ancam Sehun dengan seringai menakutkannya.

"Aku yang akan menghabisimu kalau kau berani menyentuhnya seujung jaripun, Oh Sehun!" Kini kesabaran Kai telah habis, ia paling tidak suka kalau ancaman Sehun sudah membawa-bawa orang yang paling ia sayangi.

"Ia akan aman bersamaku selama kau tak membantahku sedikitpun." ucap Sehun santai sambil melepas cengkeraman Kai pada kerah bajunya. Ia pun meninggalkan Kai dan Taeyeon yang masih berdiri mematung disana.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan my Lord?" tanya Taeyeon bingung.

"Kita tak dapat melakukan apapun, aku tak mau mengambil resiko."

Karena insiden tadi, Kai pun memutuskan untuk langsung pulang setelah membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia tak ingin bertemu lagi dengan Sehun.

.

.

* * *

At Kai appartement

"Kenapa aku tak dapat melawannya? Seandainya si bodoh itu tak penah melakukan kesalahan, aku tak akan hidup seperti ini." Kai meraih sebuah bingkai foto yang menampilkan seorang yeoja cantik dan namja tampan yang tengah menggendong dua orang bayi yang sangat lucu.

"Sekarang aku sendirian ibu, kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian? Kenapa kau tak mengajakku mati bersamamu saat itu? Si brengsek itu hanya membuatku sengsara bu." Kai menangis sambil memeluk bingkai foto tersebut.

FLASH BACK

"Kau tak pernah mencintaiku kan? Kenapa kau mau saat ummamu menyuruhmu menikahiku?" marah seorang yeoja kepada suaminya.

"Saat itu umma mengancam akan membunuh Heechul kalau aku tak mau menikahimu." Jawab sang suami tak kalah kerasnya.

"Lagi-lagi karena namja murahan itu!"

"Tutup mulutmu Tiffany! Kaulah yang yeoja murahan. Kau pikir aku tak tau kalau kau telah hamil sebelum aku menikahimu? Kau pikir aku tak tau kelakuanmu hah?" bentak sang suami.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau pikir aku tak tau kalau saat aku mengandung Kai, kau tak pernah ada untukku karena namja sialan itu juga tengah mengandung anakmu!" balas Tiffany.

"Aku menyesal telah menikahimu! Kedua anakmu itu tak akan bisa menggantikan posisiku menjadi pemimpin mafia."

"Jadi menurutmu anak hasil perselingkuhanmu itu yang dapat mewarisi semuanya Choi Siwon?" kata Tiffany tak percaya dengan apa yang suaminya katakan, suami yang amat sangat ia cintai meskipun tak pernah membalas cintanya sedikitpun.

"Aku akan segera mengurus perceraian kita." Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa sedari tadi, ada yang melihat semua pertengkaran mereka dengan penuh air mata.

Tak lama setelah pertengkaran tersebut, Tiffany ditemukan dalam keadaan tewas karena telah bunuh diri dengan cara menyayat pergelangan tangannya.

FLASH BACK END

"Seharusnya kau mengajakku ibu!" jerit Kai pilu.

"Kau sekarang dimana hyung? aku harap ia tak melakukan apapun padamu." Ia mengusap foto tersebut pada bagian anak laki-laki yang tengah ummanya gendong.

Kriiiing…. Kriiiiiing…..

Suara dering telepon membuyarkan lamunan Kai.

"Yoboseyo…"

"Yoboseyo Jonginie… Miss me heum? Aku tadi mencarimu di sekolah, tapi sepertinya kau sudah pulang." kata si penelepon. Kai tau benar dengan siapa ia kini sedang berbicara.

"Darimana kau tau nomor telepon ku Shadow? Katakan apa maumu sebenarnya hah?" Kai benar-benar kesal terhadap si penelepon. Bagaimana tidak, ia dan appanya telah menghancurkan keluarga Kai.

"Calm down Jonginie, kakakmu tersayang masih berada di tanganku." Kata Sehun membuat Kai tercekat, mau tak mau ia harus selalu menuruti Sehun.

"Aku mohon padamu Oh Sehun, kembalikan hyungku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu asal kau mau melepaskan hyungku, ini sudah sepuluh tahun Oh Sehun." Kata Kai memohon.

"Kau benar, tak terasa sudah sepuluh tahun aku dan appaku menahan hyungmu itu. Kalau kau ingin hyungmu kembali, datang ke apartement ku besok."

Tuuuuuut…..

Tanpa bisa protes, Sehun telah memutuskan teleponnya tanpa persetujuan dari Kai. Kai bingung harus berbuat apa, ia dan anak buahnya tak akan dapat mengalahkan kelompok mafia Sehun. Tapi ia tau pada siapa ia akan meminta bantuan.

.

.

Tok…tok… tok…

"Sebentar….." terdengar suara yang begitu lembut dari dalam apartement yang ingin Kai kunjungi.

Betapa kagetnya si pemilik apartement begitu melihat siapa tamu yang tengah berdiri di depan pintunya.

"K…Kai-ssi…."

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu Do Kyungsoo."

.

.

TBC

* * *

Maaf kalau pendek dan aneh. Akhirnya saya mengupdate chapter satu karena ternyata ff saya mendapatkan respon positif dari teman-teman sekalian.

Mian kalau chapter yang ini belum muncul KaiDO sama HunHan nya. Sepertinya chapter dua nanti akan banyak KaiDO nya sama awal mula cerita HunHan.

Pada bingung ya siapa apa hubungannya Kai, Sehun, sama DO di chapter ini?

Siapakah DO sebenarnya juga akan diceritakan pada chapter dua.

Terima kasih banyak yang udah mau review -deepbow-

Saya butuh review kalian untuk menentukan ff ini layak untuk dilanjutkan apa nggak.

Buat yang sudah terlanjur baca, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak berupa Review ya.

Review kalian adalah semangat untukku melanjutkan ff ini.

So, Review Pliss…..


End file.
